


Twinkling, Sparkling, Right There in Your Hand

by Savorysavery



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Despair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Twinkling, Sparkling, Right There in Your Hand

**Summary:**  Hajime gives Nagito the best gift of all: his heart.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** G/K

 **Author's Note:** It's 4/28 and that means one thing: it's Nagito Komaeda's birthday! So here's a very light, fluffy piece about a special gift from Hajime, set in a post-despair world about five years after they wake, so the boys are about 25-26. I won't keep you long: get on with reading and enjoy!

* * *

 

They meet at the top of Hope Tower, an on the nose named apartment building that houses the former remnants, and a prefab courtesy of Future Foundation.

There's a garden up there that both Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito love, a tucked away place that fruits and vegetables bloom, a warm place where the sky seems endless. For them, it's a secret place: no one else really ventures up here, preferring the lush facilities outfitted in the building's bottom floors. They're glad for that too, and find it makes this place up here all the more special. Perhaps the foundation intended for them to all work together, but it only seems to draw the twosome, and that's enough for the healthy plants: their hands keep them whole and hearty.

Hajime's already there when Nagito arrives, his black suit jacket cast of onto the ground without care, tie loose around his neck. He's Future Foundation chic, and for a moment, Nagito savors it, drinking in the tall form of his boyfriend, sighs sweetly over the strong back and arms, sure stance. It's a far cry from years ago when they couldn't even stand on their own: the Hajime that stands before him stands for all his friends, is ready to haul them up and stand **with** them.

"H-Hey," Nagito calls, and Hajime twists at the hip, tearing his eyes from the blue horizon. They narrow in glee, twinkling brightly, and he approaches, kissing Nagito on the cheek before speaking. "Good afternoon!"

"Ah, you made it! Happy Birthday, Nagito!" Hajime says, and he embraces Nagito right there, a strong, warm hug that has his head spinning. No matter how long they've been dating -two years now- Nagito can't seem to get enough of Hajime's feel. He's sure, steady, a solid form that smells of salt and wet earth and herbs. It's home to Nagito and makes him sigh into the embrace, until he's reluctantly shifted apart. "How was your day?"

"Ah, pleasant. I got to spend all day in the library, so it felt like the foundation gave me a gift! How kind of you to ask, Hajime," Nagito chirps, and he flashes a shy grin, cheeks coloring a bit. "So, um...if I can be honest, it's a bit weird that you asked me to meet you on the rooftop so suddenly. You normally plan, Hajime." Nagito tilts his head, white hair shifting as he presses a finger to his mouth. "Are you trying to hide a party from me? I bet that's what it is, isn't it?" His eyes narrow playfully, and Hajime can't help but give up and cinched on that point.

"Heh, well, you got me on that: there's a party," Hajime admits. "But, that's not why I asked you up here." For a moment, he figets, then sighs. "I...let me show you."

Hajime steps back and drops down, left knee settling onto the ground to balance him, eyes wide and sure. Nagito gasps, hands coming up to his mouth, and with a tug, Hajime frees a small, green box from his pants' pocket, flipping the lid open. Inside, a metal band set with a single stone glints in the sun, green stone catching the rays so that it sparkles. Though simple, it's beautiful, and when Hajime picked it out, it seemed the perfect fit for Nagito's hand, and perfect for them to move ahead together. 

"Marry me?" Hajime whispers, and Nagito freezes, going still on the spot for an entire minute. It makes Hajime anxious: his knee is cramping and all Nagito has done is stare since he uttered those words, not even a blink. It's unnerving, and after a few minutes of this, Hajime thinks he's done wrong,  _irreversible_ wrong, and his gut starts to twist.

"Are you sure?" Nagito's voice is tight when he asks this, creeping from behind his hands, yet the words flood all of Hajime's senses as if they were coming from an amp, a loud clanging of three words that resonate within him.

"Of course," Hajime replies. Nagito's lips part, then close, part, then close, and suddenly, there's a great mess of sniffling, and Nagito is crying there.

_And to Hajime, that's the worst thing that could have happened._

"Why me?" Nagito asks, voice a broken sob. "Why  _me_?"

The question makes sense: even with therapy, with years of getting to know one another and to heal, Hajime never saw  _himself_ here in this moment, asking for Nagito to be with him for their forever, to stay by him in the most public way. Yet it's that healing, that bonding, that has him here, kneeling with beds of dirt around him, with the scent of the earth stuffing itself into his chest, that has him wanting this  _exact_  thing. It's hard to imagine that, with all they went through, being anything  _but_ married: it's the life Hajime has thought of for so long, and the security and safety he's ready to mutually give.

So his response comes as a natural reflex.

 "Why not?" Hajime replies, and Nagito shakes his head. Disbelief shines in his grey-green eyes, a stark fear starting to inch in. He's suddenly so anxious looking, so nervous, that Hajime doesn't think he'll be able to slid on the ring, thinks this will turn tail quickly.

Yet when Nagito speaks, it's quite candid, words creeping up from his heart. "I...I've done so many bad things, and...and I  _hurt_ you. This is a great -excellent, wonderful, beautiful- gift, but...Hajime...you don't have to." His left hand is shaking, metal digits flexing: towards the ring, away, towards, away. Hajime so  _desperately_ wants to grab it, to slide the ring up that long, ring finger, but he won't, not until Nagito gives his consent.

"That was the past," Hajime begins. "It doesn't make it right by any means, but we  _both_ did bad things, Nagito. That doesn't mean we don't get a second chance. That doesn't mean that I don't want my second chance to be with someone other than  _you_." Truth be told, he can't  _imagine_ anyone else: there hasn't been another, hasn't been anyone else who he'd give himself to so freely. If there's such a thing as fate, it's here: him  **right here**. "I'll take your bad,  Nagito. I'll take your broken, your pain,  everything. I want to live in our now: we can't change the past but certainly...we can make  **our** future. "

A great,  long beat.  Then...

"Ask me again." Nagito's voice is still choked with tears, but he's smiling a bit, tenatively curving lips forming an anxious,  waverify smile. "Please, Hajime?"

Hajime smile renews itself and he feels his face warm as he looks up to Nagito, ring box held up higher. "Komaeda Nagito, will you share your future with me and marry me?"

" _Yes!_ "

Hajime suddenly finds himself hauled up, yanked to his feet in a hurry, clutching at the ring box as Nagito kisses him deep. It's a kiss to rival one of Fukawa's novels: passionate and warm and just right, lips gently pressing against each other, sliding in unison. "Yes, yes, yes!" Nagito says, and he shifts back, sweeping Hajime into his arms. His eyes burn and he begins to cry again, sudden emotion burst in him, and Hajime clucks his tongue, a wide grin on his face as he pulls his boyfriend -his fiance- close, taking his left hand. "Oh my god, yes! Oh Hajime, yes, yes, yes!"

They spin around, feet stamping as they dance around the garden beds, Nagito repeating yes until he's crying again, laughing through the tears. They come to a dizzying stop, holding each other, and Hajime asks, "Can I?" while motioning with the box and Nagito nods, another bark of a sob breaking from between his smile. He holds his hand out gently and Hajime takes the ring from the box, slides the simple band up and over the knuckle of Nagito's ring finger until it sits perfectly at the base of his hand, snug against it. Nagito marvels at it for a moment, holds his hand up and looks the ring over and over, and when he brings it back close, kisses it, sniffling a great deal more. 

"How am I going to top  _this_ for  _your_ birthday, Hajime?" Nagito asks, giggling softly. It's the sound of hope captured in a voice, a light, happy, merry sound that makes Hajime feel untouchable. "You show off," he adds teasingly, laughter breaking trhough the words.

"By sticking with me for the rest of time, or at least tI'll we'really both old," Hajime sighs back gently, and Nagito nods, grin widening, taking Hajime's hand and squeezing it hard, firmly flexing his metal digits.

"I can do that," Nagito replies, and he nods."Both." 

"Well them, let me greet you again," Hajime begins, and he cups the back of Nagito's neck, rests his right hand on his shoulder, and says "Happy birthday, my betrothed," and he lets Nagito's lips sweet him away again, savoring the sweet pressure. 


End file.
